The present invention relates to a mobile illuminating device of the type comprising a housing of generally cylindrical shape, of axis (X-X) and presenting illuminating means in the form of light-emitting diodes (LED).
According to the prior art, ambulatory illuminating devices, called portable lamps, are known and used in particular by professionals in repair circles, particularly in the automobile field.
It is known to use electric portable lamps of which the illuminating elements are light-emitting diodes.
This type of device makes it possible to illuminate a precise spot in concentrated manner, and to optimize the life duration of the illuminating elements.
However, these devices are subject to improvement.
In effect, the devices according to the prior art cannot be used in any type of climatic condition, for example in the case of heavy rain or in a damp environment, without risking damaging the device by a phenomenon of short circuit.
Moreover, these devices are not adapted to withstand high pressures (rolling of a vehicle over the portable lamp) or shocks, particularly in the case of being dropped.